


The Steadfast Tin Soldier

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancer!Viktor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soldier!Yuuri, They are toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, art by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: The Steadfast Tin Soldier AU where Yuuri is a soldier who falls in love with a dancer and looking him dance every night without knowing that the dancer had already noticed him.





	The Steadfast Tin Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is an "old" fanfic! I wrote it months ago, but until now I remembered to translated it! lol  
> This a viktuuri and NO angst version of Hans Christian Andersen's The Steadfast Tin Soldier. Hope you like it!
> 
> By the way. After wrote this fic, I drew a doujin based on this. You can found it [here!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/161072476558/the-steadfast-tin-soldier-au-where-yuuri-is-a) ;D  
> Spanish version of this fics [here!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12335619/1/El-soldadito-de-plomo) ;D  
> 

A little soldier was lay beneath a bookshelf. He could have moved on a place where his owner, the boy who had loved him so much that even shared his name with him, found him and then they could play again together.

However, Yuuri, the soldier, was broken.

He was born with a manufacturing defect that eventually culminated with half of his left leg shedding of the rest of his body during a "battle" against dinosaurs. He could no longer walk, he could barely stand on one foot. So the boy, fearing of breaking him even more, stopped using him.

It was good for a while. He thought. At least his owners conservative him and left in a high place where he could watch him have fun with the other toys. However, on a fateful day, a draft of air pushed him and someone mistakenly kicked him under the bookshelf. Seeing that nobody did anything to looking for him, the soldier realized that he was no longer useful, so he lost the desire to move.

There was nothing he could do. He just listened the laughs who weren't dedicated to him and watched feet go by. The dampness was beginning to unravel the blue of his uniform and he was filling with dust.

He was like that, sad and lonely, day after day. Except one, when suddenly a new sound invaded the room. It was a music box, a birthday present for his owner.

Yuuri cocked his head to see what was inside when the boy put the box on the floor. When the lid was open, a pair of ballet dancers emerged from it, dancing to the rhythm of a sweet melody.

The soldier was impressed by their performance. The carved wooden dancers swirled gracefully in one leg until the melody ended.

If only he knew how to dance like that, he could stand in one leg too, he thought.

The female dancer was redheaded and beautiful, wrapped in a pink tutu. But the one who really caught his attention was her companion, the male dancer, who had his hair painted of an unusual silver color and wore a military style leotard, much like his own war suit, but the dancer's was magenta and it was shiny thanks to the glitter.

He thought, as a joke, that their suits combined. Although it was obvious the dancer's design was rather to coordinate with the ballerina. Not to mention that there were a striking contrast between them. The dancer was neat and gleaming, as if he were made of porcelain, while Yuuri... He was an old toy, with gray lead protruding in some parts of his body and covered in a dust cloth. Besides, he was missing a leg...

He could deduce that the dancer's names were Viktor and Mila, because on the lower part of the box those words were engraved with gold letters.

The silence reigned again in the night. And that would have been like any other night, except that Yuri eared how the box, still on the floor, slowly opened. Thanks to the moonlight through the window he saw the dancers coming out of it, making sure not to drop the lid to keep quiet.

He imagined that they would rehearse together as a duo. Nevertheless, they began to dance alone, away from each other. They didn't seem to be angry, it was more like they didn't notice the other's existence.

The soldier was curious to see them up close. And gathering all the courage he could, he crawled out of the bookshelf. He camouflage himself in the dark until he reached the foot of the bed, which he used it to lean on it to stand up for a better view.

He was few inches near to Viktor. The moonlight made the dancer's suit shine as if were sprayed by stars, extol his arms and legs. Yuuri watched him, hypnotized. Suddenly, Viktor stopped, and turned to where he felt a glance, but he saw no one. The soldier managed to hide in time.

The following nights were the same. Yuuri came out of the bookshelf, watched the dancer with the silver hair dancing for hours, and, before dawn, he crawled back. Until one night in particular, perhaps already having noticed his presence from before, the dancer stopped again and gave him a smile.

Seeing that radiant expression, Yuuri got startled, and by consequently he let go of the bed and fell on the floor. Viktor laughed in amusement at his reaction and walked over him to offer him a hand.

Feeling a bit humiliated, Yuuri ignored him and used his own arms to sit on his knee and stump. The dancer recoiled in surprise as he realized that the soldier lacked a part of his leg. Yuuri, feeling his pity and perhaps his contempt, lowered his head and wanted to return to the bookshelf.

But the dancer, far from caring about his appearance, smiled again and extended his hand again. Now Yuuri was surprised, since he didn't expect such an act of sympathy. This time he accepted his help and Viktor quickly pulled him to lift him.

Now on his foot, Yuuri jumped back, not wanting to stain the beautiful suit with the dirt of his own uniform, but the silver-haired dancer grabbed his waist and shook the dust off his face. Then Viktor made the soldier's right arm rest over his own left and wrapped their others hands together.

It took a few seconds to the tiny soldier to understand what was happening. The dancer had invited him to dance!

At first it was difficult for both to accommodate themselves on his partner. Yuuri had no idea what to do. He only made timid jumps to move while being guided by Viktor. He wasn't made for dance like him, not to mention his lack of balance.

But Viktor was still smiling, patiently waiting for Yuuri to gain confidence, and when he felt the soldier less tense, he made Yuuri to do a full pirouette on his only leg. After finishing it, the soldier clung to him for fear of falling, causing the dancer to laugh, which in turn made Yuuri frown.

As a way of asking for his forgiveness, Viktor joined his lips with Yuuri's. When they finished the kiss, they hugged each other. Both their little faces were blushed. They didn't stop moving, although they had stopped dancing properly. They simply oscillated on one point. However, Mila, the ballerina, seemed excited and even cheered them up.

The hours passed quickly and there was little time for the dawn, so they decided to separate, but not before joining their lips for a second time and promise to meet again the next night. But they didn't expect their owner to wake up earlier than usual, so the boy noticed Yuuri before he could reach the bookshelf.

The boy, confused by not having seen him before, took Yuuri from the floor and ran out of the room. The dancer and the ballerina feared the worst, even more when the boy return and no longer had the soldier with him.

That night Viktor couldn't dance. If he had done it during the day was because the mechanism of the music box forced him. His sadness infected the ballerina and she didn't want to rehearse either. He thought he would never see his beloved little soldier again. Maybe he have been thrower in the trash, or in the worst of scenarios, melted on the stove.

But it wasn't the case.

The next morning the boy was called by his mother, and when he returned to his room, a big smile adorned his childish face, because his favorite soldier, the one who he thought was lost, was polished and repainted. He still had one leg missing, but that was the thing that distinguished him from his other toys.

That afternoon the boy with whom he shared his name returned to play with him as before, making him, and a group of cowboys, to have an epic battle against a plush bear.

And at nightfall, when they made sure their owner was slept, Viktor and Yuuri met to dance again.


End file.
